


Hikayat Perang

by yucc



Series: twitter-fanfictions-dump [14]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Manga Spoilers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memiliki awalan, namun tidak mempunyai akhiran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hikayat Perang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeinnyaShizuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeinnyaShizuka/gifts).



> untuk salah satu gadis favoritku, ciju~ ;)

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Bleach** adalah karya _Kubo Tite_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Studio Pierrot_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Dulu, dulu sekali, di kala Yoruichi-sama senggang dan terbebas dari "ocehan-membosankan-para-tua-tua-yang-tidak-tahu-apa-apa", Soifon selalu diajak menari dengan iringan seruling bambu kuno. Soifon belajar banyak hal dalam tarian tersebut: awalan, titian, langkah, klimaks, sampai akhiran. Masa-masa itu adalah waktu-waktu menyenangkan yang terpatri sebagai ingatan masa kecil Soifon yang berharga.

Tarian tersebut, bagi Soifon yang sekarang, adalah dinamika perang.

Bagaimana mengawali dengan uji coba kekuatan lawan, bagaimana mengatur strategi melumpuhkan Arrancar, dan bagaimana—

(Namanya Ggio Vega, begitu sebut musuh di hadapannya, berulang kali, dengan bangga, dan sombong, dan memuakkan, dan beraninya ada orang lain yang bisa merendahkannya padahal satu-satunya yang pantas bagi Soifon hanyalah Yoruichi-sama seorang.)

—bagaimana akhiran sudah tidak lagi penting, karena bagian klimaks bahkan tidak pernah Soifon capai.

(Ggio mati, dan meledak, begitu saja, menjadi serpihan daging dan tulang dan lenyap tertiup angin perang, bahkan saat Soifon baru saja memulai awalannya.)

—

[Tugas Soifon adalah membunuh, bukan bersimpati atau meladeni musuh yang sok bercengkerama dengannya.]

—

« Ggio Vega. _~~Siapa?~~_ »

 

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai sini! :)
> 
> .
> 
> ps: kalau tahu fandom kuroko no basuke, ikuti kikuromonth2015, yuk! keterangan lebih lanjut, silakan cek di [sini](http://kikuromonth.tumblr.com)~!


End file.
